Queen Isabella (Princess Charm School)
' Queen Isabella '''is a deceased character in ''Barbie: Princess Charm School. She is the biological mother of Blair Willows, but she and her husband, King Reginald, were killed in a car crash when Blair was a year old. Isabella was only shown in the film through two portraits.Queen Isabella,in her 18 year old potrait in the palace it is said she looked exactly like Blair Willows and this potrait helped Blair to realise that she was princess Sophia,daughter of Queen Isabella and rightful heir to the throne. Story When Isabella was 18, she attended the Princess Charm School and passed the semester. She was crowned the princess of Gardania, and Gardania's magical crown glowed on her head, as she was the true heir. Her sister-in-law Dame Devin, who was a lottery winner, wanted to be Isabella's lady royal, but Isabella did not pick her. This led to Dame Devin holding a grudge against Isabella. At some point, Isabella married a man named Reginald, and they had a daughter who they named Sophia. They also owned a loyal, shy dog named Prince. When Sophia was a year old, Isabella and Reginald were killed in a car crash. The crash was the result of a well-executed plan by Dame Devin to elimate Isabella, so her daughter Delancy could rule Gardania instead. Dame Devin and Delancy lived in the royal palace from then. Sophia survived the car crash, and was subsequently left on a commoner's doorster. She was adopted by the commoner and named Blair. Blair did not find out about Isabella or Reginald until she was 17, when she was picked as a lottery winner to attend the Princess Charm School. On a trip to the royal palace, Blair and her friends, Hadley and Isla, came across the two portraits of Isabella in the royal palace. Blair and her friends realized that the baby in the portrait of Isabella and her family was Blair. This was because the date of the car crash, April 26, was the day Blair was left on her adoptive mother's doorstep. This made the trio race to stop Delancy from being crowned the princess of Gardania before it was too late. However, even though Delancy wanted to help them do what was right, Blair, Isla and Hadley were trapped in the palace basement. They eventually escaped just in time for Blair to announce she was the lost princess, and she was crowned. Dame Devin was arrested, but Delancy was picked to be Blair's lady royal. Appearance ' ' The two portraits of Isabella had been painted at different points in her life: One portrait was of Isabella when she was 18, and the other was of her and her family and dog. When Isabella was 18, she looked exactly as Blair did at 17; she had light skin, long, wavy blonde hair, and she wore Gardania's magical crown on her head. Isabella was wearing a necklace and a purple dress. When Isabella was painted with her family, she had her hair tied up in an elegant bun. She still wore the magical crown. Isabella wore a pink strapless gown, a pink sash, dangly earrings and long white gloves. Trivia *There is also a deceased Queen named Isabella in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. In addition to this, she also has a daughter named Blair.﻿ *Blair and Delancy's story contrasts Isabella and Dame Devin's. This is because, even though Blair and Dame Devin were both lottery winners, Dame Devin was not picked to be a lady royal. Instead, her daughter got the oppurtunty. Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School characters Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School characters Category:Queens Category:Deceased Characters